Ne s'aimer qu'une nuit, ou toute la vie
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: OS pour le défi de Destiel Addict : Première rencontre en univers alternatif. Fil conducteur : Réaction immédiate qui conduit au DESTIEL. Au choix: Coup de foudre immédiat , Haine irascible qui se change en amour avec le temps , Amour inconditionnel de l'un et déni de l'autre, Déni total de leurs sentiments, pour les deux, révélés par un tiers. Enjoy ! :)


_**Hello everybody !**_

_** Me voici de retour avec un petit OS sans prétention, pour le défi de Destiel Addict " Première Rencontre ", **_

_**qui m'a été inspiré par la nouvelle chanson **__**d'Emmanuel Moire que vous pouvez écouter ici : http*/******__youtu*be/3u4ex758kEg_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Emmanuel Moire – Ne s'aimer que la nuit**_

_**.**_

_Je te vois, Je te vois mais nous sommes…Deux étrangers  
Tu me vois, Tu me vois et c'est comme…Si on parlait  
Je demande, Je demande ton prénom…Aux invités  
_

_Je m'avance, Je m'avance et nos mains…Peuvent se toucher  
Elles se touchent…Avant de se lâcher,  
Et nos bouches…Ne font que regarder,  
On attend…On attend tout à l'heure  
_

_On pourrait faire l'amour…Mais l'amour c'est fait de quoi ?  
On peut se faire la cour…Et finir chez toi ou chez moi ?  
Tu pourrais même…Dire que tu m'aimes  
On peut aussi…Ne s'aimer que la nuit  
_

_Tu me dis, Tu me dis que dehors…On peut parler  
Je te suis, Je te suis, c'est d'accord…Pour t'embrasser  
_

_On s'embrasse, Avant de s'enlacer  
On s'enlace, Avant de continuer  
Maintenant, Maintenant que c'est l'heure  
_

_On pourrait faire l'amour…Mais l'amour c'est fait de quoi ?  
On peut se faire la cour…Et finir chez toi ou chez moi ?  
Tu pourrais même…Dire que tu m'aimes  
On peut aussi…Ne s'aimer que la nuit  
_

_Laissons faire le jour, Il nous dira en retour…Après la nuit  
Si c'est de l'amour, Si c'est bien à notre tour…Après la nuit  
_

_Tu es là, Je suis là, et nous sommes…Deux étrangers…Deux étrangers  
_

_On pourrait faire l'amour…Mais l'amour c'est fait de quoi ?  
On peut se faire la cour…Et finir chez toi ou chez moi ?  
Tu pourrais même…Dire que tu m'aimes  
On peut aussi…Ne s'aimer que la nuit_

_._

**____****Ne s'aimer qu'une nuit… ou toute la vie…**

_._

Pourquoi avais-je céder à Sam ? Pourquoi avais-je accepté de le suivre à cette foutue soirée ?

Sûrement son regard de chien battu…j'étais décidément trop faible.

Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je le regrettais ! Biensûr j'étais très fier de Sam et tout grand frère le serait à moins. Être reçu à l'examen du barreau, quand on a un bagage familial comme le nôtre, n'était pas rien. Et fêter ça était on ne peut plus normal, mais tous ces fils à papa de sa promotion commençait à m'agacer sérieusement !

Mais c'était ses nouveaux amis, ses futurs collègues ou adversaires, et puis il méritait bien de s'amuser un peu, pour une fois qu'il sortait la tête de ses bouquins et lâchait prise…

Alors prenant sur moi, je fis de nouveau semblant de rire à la blague idiote de mon de voisin que je trouvais plus lourdingue que drôle bien que Sam lui semblait réellement l'apprécier, et descendit d'un trait le restant de mon verre. Levant ce dernier en direction de Sam pour lui signifier que j'allais m'en chercher un autre, et me levais pour rejoindre le bar.

L'un des gosses de riches avait réservé un club pour la soirée, et, au vu du monde présent avait dû y inviter l'université toute entière ! Se frayer un chemin relevait du parcours du combattant, la fête battant son plein, la piste de danse était bondée et le free-bar aidant les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer.

La musique était assourdissante, si bien qu'une fois le bar enfin atteint je dû m'y reprendre à 3 fois pour commander un nouveau verre. Adossé au bar, j'observais la salle et laissais mon regards se balader de mini-jupes en décolletés. Il y avait de quoi se rincer l'œil, il fallait l'avouer…De brunettes sexy aux blondes affriolantes, il y en avait pour tous les goûts… J'esquissais quelques sourires ici et là en retour aux œillades de ces charmantes créatures, quand mon regard se posa sur une silhouette à quelques pas...plutôt grande et carrée…des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et au vu du son qui résonnait à mes oreilles malgré la musique, une voix à se damner… Ce rire…Son rire, résonnait en moi comme un appel…

Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres quand il tourna la tête vers moi…

Ses yeux semblaient transpercer la semi-obscurité… Comme happé par ce regard d'un bleu profond, je ne pouvais plus en détourner les yeux… C'était comme se noyer dans un océan tout en étant sous le soleil du désert…je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'emballer tandis qu'un désir brûlant s'insinuait dans chaque pores de ma peau…

Nos regards ancrés étaient comme un lien invisible qui nous reliait, comme le plan d'un chemin à parcourir… Je m'élançais lentement à travers la foule pour le rejoindre…quand un danseur visiblement ivre me rentra dedans de plein fouet me faisant rompre le lien l'espace d'un instant. Repoussant le gars sans ménagement je relevais les yeux aussitôt cherchant à retrouver cette connexion mais je découvris sa place vide…

Je finis par rejoindre la table de Sam, après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses et me replongeais dans mon verre…Revivant encore cette scène dans ma tête, ressentant encore cet appel si puissant, revoyant encore ce regard si subjuguant…

_**« Sam ?»**_ L'appelais-je en relevant soudain la tête vers mon frère qui en fit de même. Ayant son attention je poursuivais.

_**« Si je te dis grand, brun, des yeux d'un bleu inouï…ça te parle ? »**_

Sam fronça les sourcils avant de parcourir les alentours du regard.

_**« Il n'est plus là »**_ Lui précisais-je.

_**« Euh Dean…Doit y avoir les trois quart de l'université ici, sans compter ceux qui sont venu accompagnés comme toi avec moi…ça pourrait être n'importe qui que tu me décris là… »**_

_**« Ok… » **_

La soirée s'écoulait sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment, perdu dans mes pensées. La tablée était pourtant déchaînée et surtout très bourrée…même Sam semblait moins alerte…mais je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose…

Avais-je rêvé ? Avais-je imaginé cette connexion ? Cette conversation par la simple force de nos regards... Non, c'était impossible ! Ça avait été comme un irrésistible appel…tel deux pôles opposés d'un aimant qui inexorablement s'attirent… Ça avait été… époustouflant…

À nouveau je parcourais la salle du regard. Croisant toujours quelques œillades et sourires appréciateurs des jeunes femmes autour de nous, mais cette fois je n'y prêtais plus attention, une seule chose m'intéressait…retrouver cet Ange aux yeux bleus qui s'était volatilisé… Quand une intuition me fit me retourner complètement sur ma chaise…Il était là…appuyé au chambranle de la porte…

_**« Sam ! »**_ Articulais-je en me tournant vers lui pour lui secouer le bras, avant de me retourner vers la porte…vide…

_**« Quoi ? »**_ me demanda Sam après avoir suivi mon regard sans comprendre.

_**« Non…rien… »**_ Répondis-je faiblement. _**« J'ai dû rêver… »**_ Parcourant les alentours sans succès.

_**« T'es sûr que ça va toi ? »**_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je soupirais avant de lui répondre avec un faible sourire.

_**« Ouaip…j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air…je vais m'en griller une…sois sage ! »**_ Finis-je dans une tape sur l'épaule avant de m'éclipser.

De nouveau je dû jouer des coudes pour pouvoir m'extirper de la salle bondée et surexcitée quand poussé je percutais fortement le type devant moi qui se serait effondré sur le sol sans mon reflexe de tendre la main pour le rattraper.

Stabilisé, je tentais de lui demander si ça allait mais le volume de la musique couvrait tout échange, je lui tapotais alors l'épaule pour l'inciter à se retourner. Seulement au lieu de retomber le long de mon corps ma main resta figé sur son épaule…je venais d'être fait prisonnier…à nouveau…le monde autour n'existait plus, seul subsistait nos regards entrelacés…ses lèvres pleines entre-ouvertes dans un léger sourire surpris… mon sang qui battait à mes oreilles au rythme effréné de mon cœur…Ma respiration se fit sporadique tandis que je me rapprochais et laissais glisser ma main le long de son bras pour finir par toucher la sienne… juste un frôlement…une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume… et un battement de cœur qui s'envole… Il lécha ses lèvres avant d'en mordiller un côté, et je n'eus plus qu'une envie, les goûter…je fis un pas en avant…plus qu'un et je pourrais me perdre dans son odeur…mais c'est cet instant que choisi le monde pour se rappeler à nous, éclatant ce moment magique…

_« Dehors… »_ Pus-je lire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait et disparaissait dans la foule.

L'instant d'après je passais enfin la sortie. Le cœur battant à tout rompre je cherchais cette silhouette tant désirée.

Juste quelques pas et je le trouvais adossé au mur… son regard braqué sur moi…le mien le dévorant déjà… je ne m'arrêtais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui…

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire, nos yeux se disaient tout, se comprenaient, s'appelaient… Comme si on se connaissait pas cœur sans s'être jamais vu avant…

Prenant appuis sur le mur, je posais une main de chaque côté de sa tête… Déjà nos souffles se mélangeaient… et enfin nos lèvres se touchèrent… Explosion de douceur…avant de devenir affamées… Ses mains glissèrent sous ma veste pour atteindre mon dos, ne laissant que la fine épaisseur de ma chemise entre nos peaux, pourtant je pouvais sentir sa chaleur délicieusement me brûler tandis qu'il pressait nos corps toujours plus près… Entrouvrant les lèvres dans une irrésistible invitation, nos langues entamèrent une guerre acharnée comme si de ce baiser dépendait notre survie… nos soufflent hachurés par tant de fougue nous obligèrent à nous écarter un instant mais l'attraction était trop forte et déjà nos bouches s'aimaient de nouveau… Transfusant en mon sang un désir brulant pour cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas…un étranger …de qui pourtant je ne pouvais me détacher… et qui provoquait en moi une sensation indicible…mais si délectable…et tellement puissante…

C'était fou…irrationnel…

Me détachant de quelques centimètres, je posais mon front contre le sien, sondant du regard l'océan déchaîné de ses yeux…

_**« Wow…c'est quoi ça ? » **_Lui chuchotais-je.

_**« Une passion fulgurante et dévorante ? »**_ Tenta-t-il, sourire en coin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

_**« C'est un bon résumé oui…même s'il me semble encore trop faible… » **_

Pour toute réponse ses lèvres replongèrent sur les miennes, qui se firent instantanément captives volontaires…

Mais une voix toute proche nous fit nous interrompre bien trop tôt…

_**« Dean ? C'est toi ? »**_

Me retournant, je me retrouvais face à Sammy et du gars à l'humour faux de notre table de tout à l'heure…Un peu gêné, je m'écartais quelque peu de mon bel étranger et me raclais la gorge avant de répondre.

_**« Un problème Sam ? »**_

_**« Non juste que je te cherchais partout…ça fait trois quart d'heure que tu as disparu pour fumer une clope…je …m'inquiétais… »**_ Finit-il en jetant des coups d'œil curieux derrière moi.

_**« Euh…désolé…j'ai pas dû voir le temps passer… »**_ Répondis-je, surpris du temps passé alors que j'avais l'impression de n'être sorti que depuis 5 minutes.

_**« C'est rien va…tu semblais…fort occupé… »**_ Répondit-il, ironique avant d'enchaîner _**« D'ailleurs…tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter ton ami… »**_

Je me sentis soudain bien con…je ne lui avais même pas demandé son nom…

Je me retournais vers lui, un peu coupable, mais croisant son regard je compris qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et après un petit sourire, il s'avança vers mon frère, visiblement décidé à me sauver la face en se présentant lui-même…

_**« Bonsoir… »**_ Commença-t-il de cette voix grave qui me faisait vibrer _**« Je suis Ca… »**_

_**« Castiel ?! »**_ Le coupa l'ami de mon frère resté en rentrait jusque-là. _**« Je te croyais repartit ! »**_

_**« Castiel ? »**_ Repris-je malgré moi, en me tournant vers lui, surpris par son prénom.

Comprenant que trop tard, que je venais de me griller, face à son haussement de sourcil et son air moqueur, je tâchais de faire bonne figure _**« J'avais entendu que Cas' … »**_

_**« Ouais sûrement parce que tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de finir avant de glisser ta langue dans sa gorge ! »**_

_**« Gabriel ! »**_ Cria soudain mon ami.

_**« Oh c'est bon Cassy…si on ne peut plus rigoler… »**_ Bouda-t-il faussement.

_**« Vous vous connaissez ? »**_ Demanda finalement mon frère, qui semblait aussi perdu que moi.

Gabriel le regarda tout sourire _**« Oui mon chou ! C'est mon cousin ! »**_

_**« Malheureusement »**_ Murmura Castiel si bas que je fus le seul à l'entendre et à pouffer de rire.

Mon frère me regarda bizarrement avant d'hausser les épaules.

_**« Bon et bien on va vous laissez retourner faire…ce que vous faisiez…»**_ S'embrouilla-t-il lui-même.

_**« Ouais amuses-toi frangin ! »**_ Lui répondis-je en rigolant

_**« Et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas ! »**_ Rajoutais-je en me tournant vers mon ami.

_**« Ouais c'est ça ! »**_ Grogna-t-il, de loin, sur un ton faussement mécontent.

_**« Je crois que ton frère t'as pris au mot… »**_ Lança soudain Castiel, m'indiquant de la tête à suivre son regard... À l'entrée du club Sam et Gabriel attendaient derrière un groupe pour rentrer dans le club…main dans la main…

_**« Oh… »**_ Fis-je surpris, mais déjà une main dans mon dos m'appelait à autre chose…et je ne me fis pas prier pour retourner m'abandonner dans ses yeux ensorcelants…

_**« Dean … »**_ Gémit-il tandis que je laissais mes lèvres glisser dans son cou, et sentait déjà revenir le désir bouillir dans mes veines.

_**« Cas ? »**_ Répondis-je tout contre sa peau le faisant frissonner.

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait…» **_

_**« Ca dépend… »**_ Répondis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens… _**« De ce que tu voudras… »**_ Du bout des doigts je lui caressais la joue _**« Ne s'aimer qu'une nuit …ou… »**_

_**« …Ou toute la vie »**_Me coupa-t-il en souriant, m'indiquant par la même qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.

_**« Ou toute la vie »**_ Répétais-je à mon tour en scellant nos lèvres dans un baiser plein de promesse.

.

_**FIN**_

Ps : Pour celles qui me suivaient sur ma fic "Une raison de se lever" je m'excuse pour la très longue pose, et sachez que la suite arrive très bientôt ! :)

Kissss XoXo


End file.
